The ultimate goal of the golfer is hit the golf ball in a pre-selected, pre-aimed direction and a desired distance. In order to accomplish this, all parts of the golfer's body must be properly aligned. Not only must the golfer ensure that his stance relative to the ball is correct for optimum accuracy, alignment, etc., but the head, shoulders, arms, hands, and lower body need to be correctly positioned, in order to obtain the best possible golf shot.
There are a myriad number of training aids, devices, and teaching equipment designed to educate the golfer in the basic and advance techniques of the sport, all having varying degrees of success. Yet the best results usually come from one on one, personal instruction from a golf pro or other competent teacher who provides hands on lessons. Such teaching sessions routinely place the golfing instructor across from the golfer, commenting on stance and positioning, while the golfer holds the club and aligns his body and the club accordingly. Oft times the instructor will personally reposition the golfer and his club, consistent with the advice being given.
While this common teaching method is most helpful, it is usually difficult for the instructor to verbally instruct and properly position the golfer, while at the same time ensuring that the club the golfer is holding is stationary and maintained at the correct shaft angle, with the club face properly aimed at the target. When an instructor attempts to explain proper golfing practices and techniques while physically manipulating the golfer in position, the club being held by the golfer will have a tendency to wander and move from its set, pre-aimed placement, thus impeding the progress of the teaching session. There is currently no equipment or teaching process which allows the golf instructor to control the placement of the golf club, ensuring it is maintained in proper alignment, while simultaneously providing verbal and physical instruction.
Positioning a golf club, generally, such that it is properly aligned and aimed at the desired target, prior to swinging the club, is key to an acceptable golf shot. However, even many good golfers will slice, hook, or misdirect a golf shot because, prior to taking the shot, the club is being held at the wrong shaft angle or the club face is not correctly aligned. A golf club having a club head which simply addresses and corrects this problem, i.e. serves to ensure that the club is properly placed and maintained in position prior to the golfer taking a swing, would constitute a major improvement. A golf club having a club head which, at the same time serves to increase the length of drives would be an added benefit.